A Simple Song
by xHandWhistlerx
Summary: Ludwig shows his father a song and a lesson is created that is able to last generations; one that everyone should remember.


" Daddy?" A young Ludwig asked nervously as he stood in the doorway to his father's study.

King Bowser did not look up from the long scrolls of complaints from the denizens of Darkland, but merely raised his eyebrows.

Ludwig wrung his hands and spoke with a quivering voice. " Um, I wish to show you something, please."

" What is it?" Bowser asked in a bored tone.

" Um, well…if you'd come with me I would show you."

Bowser at last looked up from his work and gazed at his eldest son. " Can't you tell I'm busy right now? Come back and ask me later; I'll see whatever it is then."

Ludwig's shoulders slumped and his head lowered. " That's the seventh time you've told me that. I've been waiting for three days now to show you…"

The king's face softened slightly. He remembered now the times that Ludwig had come to him, asking to show him something. And every time he was denied.

" I will leave you to your work, Your Majesty." Ludwig said with a bow as he turned to leave once again.

" No, wait, Ludwig." Bowser called. " I'll come see whatever it is you've done. But, make it quick."

The young prince's face lit up. " O-oh! Okay! Come on, follow me." He gestured, eagerly leading his father down the corridor.

They soon came to the music room, the bright marble columns lit up by natural light flooding through the wall of windows. Every instrument imaginable stood along the walls or hung on shelves, shining and proud.

Ludwig rushed to the grand piano in the center of the room, so positioned there because it was his personal favorite. He sat down and shuffled through sheets of music.

" Ludwig, I thought you said this would be quick…" Bowser sighed, massaging his temples.

" It will be. Normally my songs are around fifteen minutes long, but this one is only seven and a half." The blue-haired Beethoven assured him.

" Oh, _only_ seven and a half. _That's it_." Bowser muttered sarcastically to himself.

" I wrote it all by myself and I've been practicing for hours each day. It's called '_Where are You?_'" He paused. " I…wrote it for mother…" He then straightened the sheets a final time, positioned his fingers, and began to play.

Bowser felt his heart thump hard against his ribs when he heard whom the song was written for. None of his children knew who their mother was, nor had they any idea of where she had gone. He was not sure of her whereabouts himself.

The song was simple, yet elegant at the same time; it flowed seamlessly from note to note, soaring to higher pitches and then dropping to deeper ones. It was full of melancholy and curiosity, with hints of hope peering through occasionally. It made the hardened king come close to melting with sadness as he stood and let the symphony wash over him.

It had finished all too soon. He opened his eyes and looked down at his son, his talented, brilliant, and wonderful son, and saw him for the first time.

Ludwig's eyes were misty. " I remember her voice…she would sing to me and I knew that she had to be beautiful…her voice was beauty to me. This song is her melody. It's all I have of her…" A tear fell onto the perfect white keys.

Bowser knelt next to Ludwig and placed a heavy paw on his shoulder. " Your mother _was_ beautiful. But, she's gone…and probably not coming back."

Ludwig looked sullen.

" You have _me_, Ludwig. I know…" Bowser paused, uncertain. " I know that I can't always spend time with you, or your siblings. But…I want you to know that I _am_ here for you. Always."

Ludwig stared at his father with amazement, having never heard such gentle, loving words from him before. He never knew that his bitter, impatient father could display such empathy. It made his heart sing.

" I love you, dad." He smiled, crying at the same time.

Bowser could take no more and embraced his son tightly, tears flowing from his eyes as well. " I love you too, Ludwig."

…

Ludwig stood before the soaring picture window in his castle, gazing out at the rolling hills of his kingdom. He felt old, standing where his father probably stood countless times before him as king: the position that was now Ludwig's.

He sighed and went back to his wingback chair, contemplating his work.

" Daddy?" A small voice came from the door.

" Yes, Amadeus?" He replied.

The boy appeared anxious as he shifted from one foot to the other. " Could… could I show you something? It's really special."

Ludwig opened his mouth to reply, about to tell his son of how busy he was at the moment; but a certain memory floated back to him, one that had happened long ago. He closed his mouth and shut his eyes for a moment.

" Uh, if you're busy, I can show you later…I guess…if you want…" Amadeus shrugged as he began to leave.

" No, son." Ludwig stopped him, standing up. " I have plenty of time for work. I would love to see what you've done."

The boy's face glowed with happiness. " Alright! Follow me! Oh, dad, you'll be so proud!" He laughed, ushering him to the hallway.

" I always am." Ludwig smiled, following his son and thanking his father for the lesson and his love.

**Author Note: Please review this one! I really want to know what you guys thought. I almost cried writing it ;).**


End file.
